Lost Saga: With Friends!
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Fict berisi drabble-drabble tentang faction antara Legiun dan Orde! T for swearing XDD. Mainly humor. DLDR


Drabble (yang semoga saja) menghibur karena kekonyolan chara-chara disini.

LOST SAGA definitely not mine :D

.

Lost Saga With Friends

.

This idea is purely mine!

.

Prolog:

"Hey Neku!" seru seorang bocah berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki iris cokelat. Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku. Dengan antusias aku balik menyapanya.

"Hoi! Ada berita soal game online baru?" seruku riang. Ia tertawa misterius.

"Tentu saja! Akan ada game baru bernama Lost Saga!" seru bocah itu riang.

Aku menautkan alisku, "Lost Saga…?"

.

.

*Lost Saga With Friends*

.

Chapter One

~This is… Lost Saga?~

.

"Bagaimana cara bermainnya?" ujarku penasaran. Maklum… aku ini gamers. Lebih tepatnya maniak game. Dan otomatis autis ketika menemui kekasihku –Oure- sang laptop.

"Persis Getamped," ujarnya mantap. Aku langsung murung. Ah… aku benar-benar tidak pandai bermain game online dimana kita harus melakukan pertarungan PvP. Aku cinta damai sih…

Oh! Aku lupa mengenalkan namaku ya? Aku Neku Hikari, seorang siswi berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki warna mata crimson. Aku bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang ketat peraturannya. Umurku 16 dan aku adalah siswi jurusan IPA kelas 11. Hehehe… aneh ya seorang siswi IPA kerjaannya nge-_game_?

Walaupun aku ini siswi IPA –yang berarti aku harus rajin, santun, sopan, de el el- aku memiliki sifat anak IPS di sekolahku. Aku ini pemalas, cuek, dingin, pemarah, dan pendiam. Sifat 180 derajat dari anak IPA biasanya. Toh aku tidak masalah, karena mottoku adalah 'Otak IPA, Hati IPS'. Oh ya perlu kuberitahu, aku ini _tomboy_.Hampir semua temanku cowok semua kecuali beberapa teman dekatku. Salah satu teman dekatku adalah bocah yang tadi memberitahukanku informasi tentang game terbaru.

Hitomi Subaru namanya. Ia seorang siswa jurusan IPA yang memiliki motto sepertiku. Hanya saja ia jauh lebih rajin dariku. Namanya itu sering jadi bahan ledekanku. Soalnya, Hitomi itu nama cewek kan? Dan dia adalah seorang cowok, hahaha. Ia punya seorang pacar di kelas IPS. Terkadang aku merasa jengkel kalau ia sudah bertemu pacarnya, pasti aku -yang bahkan ada di depan mukanya- dicuekin abis-abisan. Gheh… gimana gak kesal?

"Hoi, Neku? Kau melamun!" serunya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapanku.

"Eh-oh… iya. Akan kucoba nanti dirumah…" ujarku gugup, "aku masuk kelas dulu ya…"

Hitomi mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan ke kelasnya yang berseberangan dengan kelasku.

Hanya satu alasanku datang pagi sekali hari ini: PR!

Sumpah ya… demi kaki palsu Kapten Hook, jika tidak ada PR yang _naujubilah_ susah ini aku tidak akan mau datang pagi. Buat apa datang pagi jika rumahmu lebih nyaman dari sekolahmu?

Aku berlari kecil menyusuri lorong sekolah. Hmm… siapa ya yang nanti kuminta jawaban…? Apa Shime saja? Ah jangan, kasihan dia sudah sering aku contek.

PLAKKK!

"_ITTAIII_! _Kuso_!" jeritku refleks. Aku menoleh tajam dan menemukan seorang cowok tinggi berkulit sawo matang berjalan melewatiku dengan santai. Dengan geram kuangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan balas memukul bahunya.

PLAKKK!

"A-Aww! _Ittai yo_, Neku!" jeritnya sambil memegani bahunya yang barusan kupukul. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ohayou Akio-kun~" ujarku dengan senyum seratus ribu volt (emangnya Pikachu? -.-).

"Ohayou Ne-Ne~" serunya riang seakan melupakan rasa panas yang masih melekat di bahunya.

Twitch! Sebuah siku-siku muncul di dahiku. Ne-Ne katanya? Emangnya aku nenek-nenek?!

"Ouh… sepertinya Ne-Ne marah. Oke, dadah Ne-Ne~!" serunya sambil lari terbirit-birit. Sepertinya ia tidak mau kena _tabokan_ mautku.

Emm… yang tadi itu Akio Kitagawa. Sahabat sekaligus _maho-_an Hitomi. Mereka itu lengkeeeet banget kayak lem tikus ketemu tikus. Kami bertiga memang bersahabat ketika SMP dulu. Tapi, sejak ia berpacaran dengan Ran ia jadi menjaga jarak dengan kami. Sigh… ingin rasanya kubuang si Ran itu ke tepi Matrix.

Rambutnya pendek warna hitam, senada dengan warna kornea matanya. Ia sering terlihat di samping ceweknya yang –parahnya- sekelas denganku. Sigh…

"AH! PR!" aku terlonjak begitu mengingat ada tugas suci yang belum kutuntaskan. Dengan segera aku mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasku dan langsung menggonggong –salah- berseru meminta contekan.

Aahh… masa-masa SMA yang indah…

Aku membolak-balik _Vision Game_-ku. _Vision Game _adalah semacam perangkat keras tambahan komputer yang digunakan untuk bermain game, salah satunya Lost Saga. Dengan VG ini, kita dapat memasuki dunia game. Ini adalah harta berharga para gamers.

Hardware ini berbentuk _headset_ dengan variasi warna. Memang terlihat seperti _headset_ biasa. Tapi jika kita menekan tombol '_ready_' maka akan muncul semacam kaca bening di kedua sisinya yang akan muncul dan menutupi pengelihatan kita.

Aku memasukkan _chip_ data yang berisi game Lost Saga ke _hardware_ berbentuk _headset_ itu. Dengan segera aku mengupdate game tersebut lewat komputerku yang dihubungkan dengan kabel USB ke VG-ku.

"Nah, selesai!" ujarku riang. Iris crimson-ku berbinar-binar senang. Aku segera mengenakan VG-ku, "ready!"

Kaca tipis pun muncul dihadapanku.

_Logging in…_

_Receiving data from server…_

_23%_

_67%_

_89%_

_100%_

_Logged in as __**Nekulois**_

_**Welcome to Lost Saga World, Nekulois…**_

Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada game PvP ini. Character-nya lucu, _user friendly_, dan sangat mudah dimainkan. Setelah Hitomi mengajarkanku main, aku langsung menguasainya dalam beberapa bulan. Game ini mengizinkan penggunaan sistem _swap hero_. Dengan kata lain, kita bisa menukar-nukar hero kita dan menciptakan _combo_ yang tidak putus-putus.

Sudah beberapa bulan aku bermain Lost Saga dan kini aku adalah _member_ dari _guild_ yang didirikan oleh teman Hitomi yang bernama Aru. Aru-san sudah bekerja dan jarang mengurusi guild, sebagai gantinya ia mengangkat temannya yang bernama Masaru –teman Hitomi- untuk menjadi wakil guild.

Kini aku sedang duduk di lobby menunggu panggilan Hitomi dan Akio. Aku sudah menjadi seorang Taekwon Master level 33. Character-ku ini memiliki rambut pirang sepunggung dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Matanya standar berwarna cokelat. Semua aksesorisnya original kecuali bajunya yang kuganti menjadi baju Epic Ice Mage. Sebenarnya hero ini kugunakan hanya untuk lari (aka kabur).

**Ping!**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dihadapanku ada sebuah surat yang melayang. Aku segera menyentuhnya untuk membaca isi surat tersebut. Oh, ternyata undangan faction dari Hitomi dan Akio. Aku segera menyentuh bulatan dengan lambang 'v' berwarna hijau untuk menyetujuinya. Surat tersebut lalu membawaku warp ke ruang faction guild-ku.

"Neku! Astaga! Lama sekali sih meng-_confirm _undangan faction?!" seru Akio. Atau perlu kusebut **lRSJlStorm**?

"Jangan panggil nama asliku, Storm…" ujarku lelah. Aku segera melompat ke sofa empuk berwarna merah yang ada disana. Ruangan bernuansa merah-emas-putih ini adalah ruangan tunggu kami. Kami adalah anggota guild Legiun.

"Oke-oke, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan **lRSJlDonKillMe**?" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Aku menendang kakinya pelan.

"Panggil saja KillMe atau Kill seperti biasanya," ujarku sambil menguap.

Fire Mage berkulit gelap itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan Hitomi aka **lRSJlDonGyu** si Viking.

Aku memperhatikan penampilan mereka, Storm si Fire Mage meng-_costumize _karakternya dengan mengenakan _gear_ baju robin. Hmm… cocok dengan gaya bertarungnya yang hobi kabur tapi jago _counter_.

Gyu si Viking mengenakan baju robin yang sama dan mengenakan _gear_ epic Justice Defender Helm. Sisanya masih original. Kekuatannya setara dengan Storm. Sedangkan aku…? Tidak ada apa-apanya.

**Ping!**

Kami semua menoleh, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan berambut cokelat sebahu dengan kunciran twintails kecil. Ia mengenakan gear baju Robin, kepala Iron Knight, dan aksesoris Musketeer (yang sangat kuidam-idamkan!). Ia memegang sebuah pedang hitam besar (yang ternyata adalah senjata Death Knight).

"Oh, Dark… hai!" sapa Akio dan Hitomi riang. Gadis itu –**lRSJlDonDark**- duduk disebelahku.

"Kau ngapain duduk disini, Kipo?" tanyaku malas. Gadis itu tertawa.

"Gimana penampilanku? Cantik kan? lebih cantik dari charactermu malah~" ujarnya riang.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "dasar HODE*!" seruku jengkel. Ia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disebelahku.

Ah ya… Hode ini namanya Dark. Senang dipanggil Dark-chan. Ia adalah adik kelasku yang bernama Piko Saitone. Tapi kami lebih sering memanggilnya Kipo. Dan tentu saja, ia adalah manusia yang bergender **laki-laki** tulen!

"Kalian menunggu siapa lagi?" Tanya Dark.

Gyu menggeleng, "sepertinya sudah tidak ada anggota _guild _di lobby ya. Ya sudah, kita mulai saja ya."

Semuanya mengangguk serempak. Gyu berjalan ke arah sebuah computer mini dan mengetik disana, "baiklah sudah aku daftarkan tim ini. Berjuang ya teman-teman! Kita akan mengangkat nama baik **lRSJlCommunity**!"

"YA!" seru kami serempak.

_**Perhatian kepada anggota Tim lRSJlCommunity, diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap untuk melawan Tim dari Orde sesaat lagi. Terima kasih.**_

Aku tersenyum dan bangkit dari sofa merah itu. Gyu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti oleh Storm dan Dark. Akupun mengikuti mereka.

Pertandingan Orde VS Legiun akan segera dimulai!

*To be continue!*

A/N: Hello~ *lambai-lambai tangan* uh-oh, fandom yang sepi... *lirik kiri-kanan*. Ah yasudah tak apa~ Hikari Shourai desu~ Hika adalah traveling author~ membuat fict di tempat yang berbeda-beda~ fict ini nanti akan menjadi drabbel (maybe) yang memuat cerita Hika ketika Faction bareng temen-temen. Karena Hika adalah Legiun, mungkin akan ada sedikit Orde bashing ._. gomenne... ah ya, kalau kita ketemu sebagai lawan, jangan segan-segan menyapa ya~ nama chara Hika adalah lRSJlDonKillMe. Yang mengelilingi kata RSJ itu adalah huruf L kecil XDDD jangan terkecoh guys :3

Well, Enjoy da' Fict~

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
